A life of my own
by crimsonwolf6000
Summary: The sequel to A Great Challenge. It's been 2 months since the whole Shelf Bottom deal and Cindy is living with Spongebob. Plenty of surprises and life changing events in this story. DON'T MISS IT! Finished! NBS footage updated!
1. All a dream

(A/N: It's sequel time! Yay!!! After you read,review please! Otomos!)

Chapter 1: All a dream 

(A/N: If you've read A Great Challenge you would know who Cindy is. For those of you who don't, Spongebob and Sandy helped save Cindy's town from an evil sea goddess named Peruvalas. After that she decided to go with Spongebob and Sandy back to Bikini Bottom. Since she didn't have a place to stay, Spongebob let her stay at his place.)

Cindy awoke one morning covered in sweat from a dream. It was 4:00am and she wasn't to eager to get back to sleep in case she might get that dream again. She was sleeping on the couch and decided to get a glass of water when she thought she saw someone at the window. She looked out to investigate and saw that noone was there. She reassured herself, then went to get the glass of water. This dream she had been having always woke her up at this hour. She was suddenly becoming afraid to sleep at night and was always exausted in the morning. Spongebob had heard some commotion downstairs and went to see what was wrong. He saw Cindy getting a drink of water with a pale look on her face. She was also breathing a little heavier than normal.

Spongebob: Cindy? Are you alright?

Cindy:-putting the glass down- Yes. Just a dream.-deep breath-

Spongebob: The same one?

Cindy: Yes. I can't stop thinking about that time you and Sandy helped me stop Peruvalas. It's probably why i dream about it.

Spongebob: But that was 2 months ago.

Cindy: I guess there are some things i can't put behind me.

Spongebob: It was big.

Cindy: Yes. It was...

Spongebob: You should try and get some sleep. You're always tired in the mornings.

Cindy: I know.

Spongebob: Goodnight, Cindy.

Cindy: Goodnight, Spongebob.

(A/N: If you put two and two together you'll realise what the story A Great Challenge really was.)

Cindy tried to get back to sleep, but thoughts kept popping in and out of her head and kept her up. She dozed off eventually and slept for a few hours before a noise woke her up. It was a bang and then a grunt and moan. Spongebob was already at work and Gary was watching tv. But it wasn't the tv that woke her up the noise was coming from elsewhere. She got up to investigate where it came from.

Cindy:-to Gary- Did hear that?

Gary: Meow(Hear what?)

Cindy: That noise.

Gary: Meow(I didn't hear a noise except for the tv.)

Cindy: I swore i heard a noise.

Gary: Meow(You probably heard the tv. It is a horror film.)

Cindy: Maybe... I better get something to eat.

Cindy went into the kitchen to make something to eat when she saw a shadowy figure move about behind Squidward's house through the window. Somebody was stalking her. She went outside to investigate and then immediatly knew who it was.

Cindy: Bruno Barren! Show yourself!

Bruno:-walking out from behind Squidward's house- So, my eyes don't deceive me. Cindy Garnet has abandoned her people for an idiot.

Cindy: Take that back! I did not abandon them and he is not an idiot! Naieve yes, but he's not an idiot!

Bruno: Well, well.. it looks as if our little Cindy found herself a partner. I'll send a sympathy card.

Cindy: He's not my partner! He's a friend!

Bruno: Bashful are we? How cute.

Cindy: Bruno, i'm warning you. Leave right now!

Bruno: Warning me. Ooooo... Here's where it gets scary.

Cindy: Leave! Go, right now! Get out of my sight!

Bruno: Oh, what i don't get to say hi?

Cindy: You've said enough! Now leave!

Bruno:- shruggs shoulders and walks away-

Cindy:-sighs and walks into the house-

Gary: Meow(what was all the yelling for? I thought for sure Squidward was going to go out there.)

Cindy: Bruno Barren. He always harrasses me and teases me just to entertain himself.

Gary: Meow(Well, maybe you shouldn't get mad when you're around him. It's probably what he's aming for.)

Cindy: It's hard to. Especially if you've known him as long as i have. AH!-rubbing her side- That scar still hurts when he's around.

Gary: Meow(did you tell Spongebob about the you know what, yet?)

Cindy: No. But i'll get to it. Eventually...

(A/N: Why does Bruno always harrass Cindy? And what does Cindy have to tell Spongebob? More on the next chapter. Review please! Otomos!)


	2. Cindy's secret

(A/N: Chapter 2. This is where you find out what Cindy has to tell Spongebob. (as you probably figured) This is exciting! The suspense is killing me, i hope it lasts... Review please! Otomos!)

Chapter 2: Cindy's secret

A few hours had passed and Spongebob had just gotten home from work. Gary was still watching tv and Cindy was looking a little nervous.

Spongebob: What's wrong, Cindy?

Cindy: There's something i have to tell you. Here sit down.

Gary: Meow(I'll leave you two alone)-leaves the room-

Spongebob: What is it?

Cindy: Well, i'm-

-phone rings-

Spongebob: Excuse me.

Cindy: Sure.

Spongebob:-answers phone- Hello Squarepant's residence Spongebob speaking. Yeah, she's here, who's this? Oh, hello Janet. Yeah here she is.-to Cindy- It's Janet.

Cindy: Alright.-on the phone- Hello Janet.

Janet: Cindy. I have a dilemma.

Cindy: What is it?

Janet: I'm pregnant.

Cindy: Really?That's great! Did you tell Jimmy?

Janet: No and that's the thing, i don't know how to tell him.

Cindy: Just calmly tell him, i'm sure he'll be overjoyed.

Janet: But it's not his!

Cindy: Huh?

Janet: The baby isn't his.

Cindy:-serious tone- Oh, that's the dilemma, i see.

Janet: I didn't mean for this to happen! I was raped!

Cindy:-sternly- Who did this?

Janet: I don't know, i didn't see his face.

Cindy: Did you hear his voice?

Janet: No...

Cindy:-sighs-

Janet: How do i tell Jimmy?

Cindy: Just tell him you're pregnant and that you were raped.

Janet: Easier said than done.

Cindy: Don't worry. Jimmy will understand.

Janet: Are you sure?

Cindy: Yes. Positive.

Janet: Thanks Cindy, bye.

Cindy: Bye.-hangs up-

Spongebob: What was that about?

Cindy: Janet had a dilemma. I helped her out.

Spongebob: What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Cindy: Well,... I'm pregnant.

-dramatic pause- (A/N: dramatic pause is to build suspension. And i felt like it.)

Spongebob: Really?!

Cindy: Yes.

Spongebob: I'm going to be a father?!

Cindy: Yes.

Spongebob: WOOOOOO!!!!!-jumps up-YEAH!!!!!!

Cindy-smiles-

It was a very happy moment. Especially for Spongebob. That night Cindy couldn't sleep well again. She had a lot on her mind about things. She was thinking about her mother and what she could do to be a good one as well when she heard a sneeze coming from outside. She got up to investigate and saw a shadowy figure moving about outside.

Cindy: Bruno... He never quits.-goes outside-

Bruno: Well, Well, Well, Mommie dearest. Funny to see you up this late instead of this early.

Cindy: What are you still doing here?

Bruno: Chill out tootse. I just wanted to see if you were really forgetting about the rules.

Cindy: What rules?

Bruno: Don't tell me you don't know about them.

Cindy:-looking confused and stern at the same time-

Bruno: You can't be getting pregnant without getting married first. You know how it goes.

Cindy: That's my decision if i want to get married or not!

Bruno: Well, you best decide a little quicker if you don't want to be known as a prostitute around your people.

Cindy: Who are you to tell me when i should decide something that could change everything about my life?

Bruno: And this doesn't?

Cindy:...

Bruno: I believe i've made my point. See you around.-walks away-

Cindy:-storms inside-

Cindy didn't want to admit it, but Bruno was right. She didn't want to have this baby unless she was married or at least getting married. However, she wanted to wait and see if Spongebob would propose or not. It wasn't like her to rush things between her and Spongebob and she wanted it to stay that way, but what if she couldn't?

She didn't want to worry about said matters and went back to bed.

(A/N: Hmmmm... Spongebob a dad. There's a thought. However, we still don't know why Bruno picks on Cindy a lot. More on the next chapter. Review! Otomos!)


	3. A bragging stand

(A/N: Damn! i can't think of a good thing to say right now. Oh well, enjoy the story. Review please! Otomos!)

Chapter 3: A bragging stand

The next morning Spongebob woke up in the best mood he had ever been in. It was one of those moods that could never be ruined or changed. He went downstairs to find that Cindy was still asleep. He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and noticed that some guy was out there. He was leaning up against Squidwards house and was looking at the living room window as if waiting for Cindy to wake up. He seemed to be watching that window intently until he noticed that Spongebob was looking at him. He smiled at him, raised an eyebrow, then turned and left. Spongebob didn't know whether to find out who he was or to get worried about him watching Cindy. He figured the guy might of just been standing there for no reason anyway so he went about his buisness. He left for work with a great big smile on his face. He strode through the front door of the Krusty Krab to the kitchen. Mr. Krabbs noticed that Spongebob was extra perky this morning. Though Spongebob was happy everyday he goes to work, but today he seemed a little more happier than normal. Squidward noticed this as well.

Spongebob: Hey there Squidward.

Squidward: You seem extra perky this morning.

Spongebob: That's cause you're lookin at a sponge who's on his way to fatherhood.

Squidward:-laughs-

Spongebob: What's so funny?

Squidward: Oh, please Spongebob. You, a father?-laughs again-

Spongebob: Yeah that's right.

Squidward:-stops laughing- Well, i've got no comments.

On his lunchbreak Mr. Krabbs thought to ask Spongebob why he was so perky.

Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krabbs.

Mr.K: Hey there lad, you seem really perky today.

Spongebob: That's because i'll be a father soon.

Mr.K:-laughs-

Spongebob: What's funny?

Mr.K: Oh, nothing boy. I'll be in my office if you need me.-laughs again-

Spongebob: I wonder why everyone laughs when i tell them that i'll be a father?

When Spongebob was returning home from work he bumped into Sandy.

Spongebob: Hey there Sandy.

Sandy: Howdy, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Guess who's going to be a father soon?

Sandy: You?

Spongebob: Yep.

Sandy: Really?

Spongebob: Yeah, but when i told Squidward and Mr. Krabbs they laughed. Why's that?

Sandy: Well, Spongebob, noone can see ya as a father so it's a little hard to believe.

Spongebob: How come?

Sandy: Uhh... Spongebob, i gotta go, bye!

Spongebob: See ya Sandy!-shruggs shoulders and walks on-

Spongebob came home to find that Cindy was arguing with that same guy he saw this morning before he went to work.

Cindy: Bruno...-balling fists in anger-

Bruno: What, you're gonna start something?

Cindy: Oh, don't tempt me.

Bruno: And i'm shaking in my skin.

Cindy:-picks up a rock and beats him over the head with it-

Bruno: AH!-falls down and staggers back up- You'll pay for that.

Cindy: Come make my day.-fighting position-

Bruno: Oh i'll enjoy this.-makes the first move-

Cindy:-dodges and trips him-

Bruno:-falls, gets up, and gets her in a head lock-

Spongebob:-goes to help her-

Cindy:-gives him an elbow blow to the stomach-

Bruno:-lets go-

Cindy:-kicks him below the belt and punches him in the face a few times-

Bruno:-blocks the last punch and tries to throw her-

Cindy:-counters it and throws him into the side of the pineapple house-

Bruno:-gets ready to get up-

Cindy:-points a pocket knife in his face- It seems like you've been loosing your touch, Bruno.

Bruno: Humph...-pushes the pocket knife out of his face-

Cindy: Get out of here.

Bruno:-smiles and leaves-

Cindy:-sighs and shakes her head-

Spongebob: Whoa...

Cindy: Spongebob. You witnessed that?

Spongebob:-nods his head- Uh huh...

Cindy: I'm sorry you had to see that.

Spongebob: Who was that?

Cindy: Bruno Barren. He sees enjoyment in harrassing me. I've known him since i was a little girl.

Spongebob: Since you were little? He looks like he's in his 20's.

Cindy: My people were effected by the power of the jewel making it so that they age much slower than most. Our elder is about 216 years old.

Spongebob: Whoa, really?

Cindy: Yes. That's the reason why they sometimes betrothe their children to adults because they wouldn't know that they're older than them by 30 or 40 years.

Spongebob: Wow...

Cindy: Yes.

Spongebob: Was he always like that?

Cindy: From what i've experienced, yes. He gave me this scar-shows her side with the scar-when i was 5.

Spongebob: Why would he do that?

Cindy: It was the night the villagers chased me and my mother into the Seaweed woods(made up). He was the leader of the gang. They chased my mother, but he set a course to get at me. They all had those spears and he threw his at me when i was getting away. Now everytime he's around it stings like the first time.

Spongebob: Oh...

Cindy: Don't worry. I can take care of him myself.

Spongebob: Well you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger when you're pregnant. Come on, let's go inside.

Cindy: Alright.

They went inside the pineapple and watched some tv for a while. Then Cindy went into the library to read. Spongebob stayed in the living room and watched some more tv. Cindy was in the library for quite a while. It seemed she was reminising on Bruno and that incident in the woods.

(A/N: Cindy can fight for a pregnant chick, huh? You'll get to see how much of a murderer Bruno can be in the next chapter. Till then review please. Otomos!)


	4. A bad memory

(A/N: This chapter should give you more of a perspective on Bruno and why Cindy hates him so much. Make sure you review. Otomos!)

Chapter 4: A bad memory

-flashback-

Cindy and her mother are running in the woods from a group of villagers with torches and spears(A/N: The usual for attacking villagers.) and Bruno was leading them. Crystal lost their tail for a few moments and took that opportunity to hide Cindy under the roots of a seaweed tree.

Crystal: Cindy, stay here. You'll be safe.

Cindy: But what about you?

Crystal: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Crystal ran away from the approaching villagers. Cindy ducked down to keep out of sight. She noticed that Bruno wasn't with them and then... Fwshing! A spear was thrusted into the roots of the seaweed tree.

Bruno: I see this hunt just got easier.-thrusts spear-

Cindy:-dodges and runs out the backway-

Bruno:-runs after her-

Cindy:-keeps running-

Bruno:-catches her and lifts her up a little- Have a nice flight.-raises spear-

Cindy:-kicks below the belt-

Bruno:-drops her- AH! You little...

Cindy:-runs away-

Bruno:-throws spear-

Cindy:-gets sideswiped by the spear- Owww!-keeps running-

Bruno:-staggers toward the spear-

Cindy:-climbs up a tree and breaths heavily from running-

Bruno:-runs by and completely misses her-

Cindy:-sighs from relief-

Cindy may have ditched Bruno, but her mother and the villagers was a different story. They chased her over to a cliff where she was faced with two choices: To stay and be stabbed to death with spears or to jump to her death. She chose choice number two. She jumped from the cliff and was falling when Cindy happened to witness it. She stayed in that tree and cried for about a few minutes until she noticed a strange glint coming from the bottom of a nearby tree. She climbed down to investigate and...

-flashback ends-

Spongebob: Cindy? Are you alright?

Cindy: Yes. I'm fine.

Spongebob: You seem strangely quiet today.

Cindy: I just have a lot on my mind is all.

Spongebob: Well, okay. Hey we're going out to eat tonight for-

Cindy: The coming of a new member, correct?

Spongebob: Yeah.

Cindy: Okay. When do we leave?

Spongebob: At seven.

Cindy: Seven o'clock.

Spongebob:-leaves the room-

-moments later-

Cindy: My past... So troubling to me...

?????:-inside Cindy's head- Then why not try to end your troubles?

Cindy: Who's contacting me?

?????: You should know who this is. But don't worry, my troubles are over for the time being.

Cindy: Well i don't know and what do you mean?

?????: Such a shame you don't know who this is. Oh well, i guess i could always tell you later on in your life.

Cindy: You're not making any sense to me.

?????: Of course not. Your mind is too inexpierienced to know.

Cindy: Who are you?

?????: Perhaps another time, but for now i'll leave you with this riddle.

Cindy: A riddle?

?????: I feed from your suffers and attack at your dreams. But know matter what you do, you never get rid of the haunting memory of me...-disappears-

Cindy: That was strange. Who was that?

(A/N: Now that you have a better perspective of Bruno, i bet you think you know why he picks on her, right? Wrong! There's still one more mystery to solve on Bruno's case. But for now i leave you with this question: Who did contact Cindy? More on the next chapter, till then review please! Otomos!)


	5. An unplanned event

(A/N: Ooooo... Cindy's dinner date with Spongebob. I think it'll run smoothly. What do you think? Review please! Otomos!)

Chapter 5: An unplanned event 

Cindy and Spongebob were ready to go on their dinner date. Cindy was dressed in her usual color, lavender. With her hair up in a bun. She wore black high heels and diamond earings her mother gave her for her 16th birthday. Spongebob was dressed in a tuxedo and italian shoes(A/N: Where the hell did he get those?). he also was wearing the hairpiece(from Pearl's prom).

Cindy:-laughs-

Spongebob: What?

Cindy: Minor flaw.-takes the hairpiece off- That's better.

Spongebob: You look great.

Cindy: Thank you. You don't clean up that bad either.

Spongebob: Are we ready?

Cindy: Yes.

Spongebob: Let's go.

-at the restraunt-(A/N: Don't ask me how they got there, they just got there.)

They arrived at the Fancy restraunt and went inside to find their seats. A seating hostess greeted them and lead them to their table. They sat down and looked at the menues. Spongebob ordered the Beef Wellington and Cindy had whatever he did. Cindy seemed quite facinated with the place as if she's never been to a restraunt before.

Cindy: This place is amazing.-looking around- The arcutexture is very artistic.

Spongebob: Yeah. They really did a good job on this place.

Cindy: Indeed.

The waiter came by with their food. Cindy found it quite enjoyable until she took another sip of her drink.

Cindy: AH!-holding her lower stomach-

Spongebob: What's wrong?

Cindy: It's just when that drink reached my stomach...

Spongebob: Maybe we should leave.

Cindy: Maybe.

They left the restraunt and headed home. Cindy felt that someone was following them. She couldn't help, but look around while walking. She caught a glimpse of the stalker and her face grew a dark expression.

Spongebob: What's the matter?

Cindy:-still loking at where she caught the glimpse- Nothing. Let's go.

They continued on their way home and finally made it. They went inside the house and went to bed. Cindy stayed up, however, to keep a sharp eye out for their stalker. She knew who it was, Bruno. She didn't know why he kept on stalking and bothering her. It wasn't like him to keep at it. Especially when someone defeats him. He obviously was working for someone. But who?

(A/N: Hmmmm... Who is Bruno working for? And does this have any link to who contacted Cindy? Yes i know this chapter was short, but stuff comes up, you know? More on the next chapter. Review! Otomos!)


	6. Elaboration

(A/N: This chapter may give you an update on who contacted Cindy. Make sure you review!Otomos!)

Chapter 6: Elaboration

Cindy awoke the next day to see if Bruno was still out there watching her. Sure enough, he was. She went outside to confront him to find out why he was stalking her. Normally, he would stalk her until she gets a little testy with it. Then he would usually leave. But this time was definitely different. He kept coming back. This time she wasn't going to let him get away. She had to find out why he kept stalking her.

Bruno: No matter what i do i just can't get rid of you, can i?

Cindy: Likewise...

Bruno: So what brings her royal hiness out here?

Cindy: Why are you stalking me?

Bruno: Stalking? I just like to visit you that's all.

Cindy: I won't ask again.

Bruno: And i feel threatened.

Cindy:-glares at him-

Bruno: No really i'm being serious this time. I actually feel threatened.

Cindy: This is neither the time nor place for your games, Bruno. Tell me why you keep stalking me.

Bruno:...

Cindy: I don't want to have to tell the other villagers that your not of our type.

Bruno: Fine i admit defeat. This was basically my mission.

Cindy: To stalk me?

Bruno: It was so i could keep an eye out for you.

Cindy: Since when do you care of what happens to others?

Bruno: Since i have no choice. My younger brother was kidnapped.

Cindy: Bryan?

Bruno: Yes, Bryan.

Cindy: Who kidnapped him?

Bruno: I don't know. I was just told that if i were to see him alive again i was to make sure you wouldn't find out about what they know about your father.

Cindy: What about my father and how would they know?

Bruno: They have ways. And i'm not about to put my brother's life on the line just so you would know a little more about your heritage.

Cindy: What about my heritage?

Bruno: Sorry tootse. Not today. Maybe when i get my brother back i might be able to tell you.

Cindy: So you stalk me to keep me from knowing about my father?

Bruno: Yeah that's right. So you better get used to me hangin around here more often cause i'm not going to let my brother die just because you feel a little uncomfortable about some extra company.

Cindy: And what makes you think just because you do what they ask they'll spare your brother's life?

Bruno: We had a deal.

Cindy: And that'll save his life, right?

Bruno:...

Cindy: Never take a kidnapper's word for it even if they do show you that he's alive they could kill him later.

Bruno: And how would you know? You've never had any expierience of stuff like this in your whole life.

Cindy: I know enough to not trust them especially if i were to leave the one they captured alone with them.

Bruno:-groans- I should've killed you when i had the chance.

Cindy:-glares at him again-

Bruno: If you want to be the big hero like you were 15 years ago you can go ahead. I'm just a murderer, right? I'm not supposed to care about what happens to my brother.

Cindy: I didn't say that.

Bruno: You were thinkin it.-turns and walks away-

Cindy: My father...-turns and enters the house- What would he know about my father if he isn't of my type?

She pondered a while and then she knew what she had to do to find out about her father. She had to confront her mother. She wrote a note to Spongebob of where she would be going and when she'll be back. Then she set out to Shelf bottom.

(A/N: What does Bruno know about Cindy's father and what will she find out from her mom? And could these kidnappers be a clue to who contacted her? More on the next chapter. Review! Otomos!)


	7. A blast from the past

(A/N: Let's see what Cindy's mother has to say about her father. R&R, please. Otomos!)

Chapter 7: A blast from the past

Cindy arrived a day later at her mother's place. She wondered if Spongebob had worried or was concerned that she had left. But nevertheless, she had to find out about her father. Her mother seemed to be writting something. Perhaps a letter? She couldn't tell.

Cindy: Mother?

Crystal: Oh, Cindy. I didn't expect your coming. Come sit down.

Cindy:-sits down- Mother, i have something to ask of you.

Crystal: Go ahead.

Cindy: What happened to father?

Crystal: Your father?-looks distant- He was murdered...

Cindy: By who?

Crystal: We don't know. They never found him.

Cindy: Why was he murdered?

Crystal: They believe he wasn't of our type.

Cindy: What?!

Crystal: They were right. He wasn't...

Cindy: But wouldn't they have detected that long before?

Crystal: That's what i had thought. Somehow he was able to slip past that unnoticed.

Cindy: Like Bruno...

Crystal: Huh?

Cindy: Oh nothing mother.

Crystal: I didn't want to tell you this.

Cindy: That i'm not fully of this type? That i'm a half breed?

Crystal: Cindy, please don't be upset.

Cindy: How can i not be? My father was murdered because he's different and i'm different.

Crystal: Not by much.

Cindy: And that makes it good enough.-leaves-

Crystal: Cindy, wait. Oh dear...

Cindy started back for home in Bikini Bottom. She couldn't believe it. She was a half breed. She was different. The thought of it brought another... Her child was going to be different, too. She felt angry and confused at the same time. Angry because, her mother kept something this important to her from her all these years. Confused because, she couldn't comprehend how her father or Bruno could get past anyone's knowledge that they weren't of their type. Then another thought came to her... Bryan. She had just jeoperdised his life now that she found out about her father. But why was this such a contraversy? And why would anyone want to hurt Bruno over this just because he knows about it? Why wouldn't they capture someone Cindy cares about instead? These questions were all to confusing. She had to consentrate on how to explain to Bruno about hurting his brother's chances of living. Cause whatever they were now she knew they would be very slim.

The next day she arrived at Spongebob's house where she saw Bruno waiting for her outside. She knew what was coming so she decided to just get it over with.

Bruno: You happy now?

Cindy: What do you mean?

Bruno: You know damn well what i mean!

Cindy: I just had to know.

Bruno: Yeah you always have to know, don't you?

Cindy: You mentioned my father sparking my curiosity.

Bruno: Don't you pin my brother's death on me! None of it was my fault!

Cindy:...

Bruno: You owe me a brother.-walks away-

Cindy:-goes inside-

Spongebob: What was all that about?

Cindy: Bruno. He's saying it's my fault his brother is dead.

Spongebob: No it isn't.

Cindy: Yes it is. He was watching me to make sure i wouldn't find out about my father. His brother's life was depending on whether i wouldn't find out and since i did he was murdered.

Spongebob: Oh...

Cindy: Please excuse me...-walks up to the bathroom-

Cindy had to be alone for a while. After finding out she was the cause of someone's death that's definitely a good excuse to be alone. She pondered for a while about her father and how Bruno knows about him. She figured she would confront him someday about it, just not now. Now was the time for him to grieve for his brother and she wouldn't interfere with that. She went downstairs to go to bed so she could put this behind her. Even though she knew it was going to be hard to.

(A/N: Cindy's a half breed. Now there's something to think about. Anyways i'm sorry chapter 6 came in a little late. I was sick and wasn't feeling to good. I'm still sick, but well enough to put in more chapters. Well make sure you review. Otomos!)


	8. Preperation for a proposal

(A/N: Oh this chapter will be very exciting... At least that's my opinion. What do you think? R&R please. Otomos!)

Chapter 8: Preperation for a proposal

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Bruno's brother and Cindy wasn't fully over the whole thing. Spongebob was going to the Bargin Mart as was the statement he told Cindy of where he was going. He was saving his money for the past few weeks for something special... A ring. He wanted this to be a surprise to her so he kept tactful around Cindy. He thought it over a few times and decided after he would buy the ring he would take her for a walk in the park. And there is where he would propose. The ring he bought wasn't exactly all that big after all a lot of the rings in there were expensive and he could only get a ring that fits with the money he had been saving. The ring was put in a velvet, midnight blue box. He put it safely in his pocket and headed home to put this plan to action. Cindy was almost done washing the dishes and singing while she was doing them. Her voice sounded just as beautifully as the day he met her in the Kelp Forest.

Spongebob: Uh, Cindy?

Cindy:-putting one of the dishes in the rack- Yes.

Spongebob: When you're done do you want to go for a walk in the park?

Cindy:-smiles- Sure. It's a nice day out.

Spongebob: Okay. Just tell me when you're ready.

Cindy: Alright.-returns to finishing the dishes-

Spongebob:-leaves the room-

Gary: Meow( So what's up with that small velvet box you have in your pocket?)

Spongebob: Shh. I don't want Cindy to find out yet. It's a surprise for her.

Gary: Meow( Your gonna propose to her?!)

Spongebob: Shh! I told you i want it to be a surprise.

Gary: Meow( Well good luck's all i have to say)

Spongebob: Thanks Gary.

Cindy: We ready?

Spongebob: Yep. Let's go.

Gary: Meow( Go get her!)

Cindy: Huh?

Spongebob: Nevermind Gary. C'mon.-walks out the door-

Cindy:-same-

Snellie:-at the window- Meow( I believe you owe me ten bucks)

Gary: Meow( Alright, let me go get his wallet)

-at the park-

Spongebob was suddenly getting nervous. He kept thinking what if she says no and all that jazz. He figured if he was going to find out he would have to ask her so he chose to have her sit on a park bench. She sat down obediently and wondered what he had to ask.

Spongebob:-gets down on one knee- Cindy?

Cindy: Yes?

Spongebob: Will you marry me?

(A/N: Whoa! What will Cindy say? Yes or no? More on the next chapter which is a must read! Make sure you review! Otomos!)


	9. Preperation for a big day

(A/N: OMG!!!!!! The big suspense to the answer! Oh i'm lovin this. Are you? R&R please. Otomos!)

Chapter 9: Preperation for a big day 

Cindy:-smiling and breathing a little heavy from excitement- Yes. I will.

Spongebob: You will?! Really?!

Cindy: Uh huh.

Spongebob: Yeah!-kisses her-

Cindy:-kisses back-

Spongebob:-takes out the ring and puts it on her finger-

Cindy:-kisses him again-

Spongebob:-kisses back again-

This was the happiest day for the both of them! They were both finally getting married! Cindy felt better about having a baby now since she was getting married. They went home to call up their friends to host a celebration.

They invited everyone: Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabbs, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Plankton, Pearl, and both of Spongebob's parents. Cindy knew it would take a day for her friends and family to get there so she thought not to make all that trouble for them. Spongebob's parents had once asked Cindy if they were going to meet her parents. Spongebob made a good save by telling them that they were too far away and couldn't make it to the party. The party continued well into 1:00am. Everyone was tired and went home to sleep. So did the party hosts. As Spongebob went up to bed he noticed his wallet on one of the stairs. He also noticed that there was ten bucks missing from it.

Spongebob: Hey, where's my ten dollars?

Gary:-leaves the room-

Spongebob: Gary.-follows him-

-Few months later-

It was a few hours until Spongebob and Cindy were to be married. Patrick was Spongebob's best man and Mr. Krabbs, Squidward, and Larry were the groomsmen. Sandy was Cindy's maid of honor and Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Janet(who seemed to be able to make it a day earlier) were her bride's maids. They were both nervous. The ceremony was at least 30 minutes long as most typical ceremonies are. Patrick had fallen asleep during it and was snoring. Mr. Krabbs who was standing next to him knudged him awake. Cindy couldn't keep a straight face and was trying not to laugh. The final line was said "you may now kiss the bride". They kissed for a few minutes and then headed out to the vehicle that was provided for them and took them to the reception and then their honeymoon. They were headed to what seemed like a perfect life. But no life is perfect and always had a fault.

(A/N: Onward to the excitement of child birth! Oh shit i just gave away the next chapter! Oh well... Sorry this chapter was so short. But i bet you've read shorter, huh? Make sure you review. Otomos!)


	10. Cindy's song

(A/N: I know you guys want to see the baby so badly right now, but(your gonna hate me for this) your gonna have to wait just one more day. Sorry. But for now just enjoy this chapter. R&R please. Otomos!)

Chapter 10: Cindy's song

The Krusty Krab was going through one of its slow days. Squidward suggested the talent show again. Mr. Krabbs figured since he got so much money last time he might as well do it again. So the talent show was on. Spongebob was going to do his clean up thing with the dustpan(from that one episode with the talent show) and Squidward was going to play his clarenett. Neither of them decided to say anything about that and decided just to keep the show as is. The show was to start at 8:00pm so after work Spongebob decided to ask Cindy if she wanted to be part of the show. She did after all had a beautiful voice. He thought she would like to sing at the talent show. He found her in the library reading something.

Spongebob: Hey, Cindy, guess what?

Cindy:-closing the book she was reading- Yes?

Spongebob: The Krusty Krab is going to have a talent show again!

Cindy: It is?

Spongebob: Yeah, and i was wondering if you'd like to sing in it.

Cindy: Well, okay, i guess.

Spongebob: Great! I'm going to clean up the stage like i did last time!

Cindy: When do we leave?

Spongebob: We could leave now if you want.

Cindy: Alright.

Spongebob: Let's go.

-at the Krusty Krab-

It was quite crowded in there since they haven't done something like this for quite a while. The first act was Squidward's and as usual he played awfully and people were throwing tomatos like last time. There were a few other acts and then came Cindy's turn. She walked out on stage and sat down on a stool(A/N: Remember she's still pregnant and pregnant chicks don't stand up for long.).

Cindy: Hello. This song i dedicate to a friend of mine.

-music plays-(A/N: This song is called She's not just a pretty face from Shania Twain. This song will be typed in italics just to let you know.)

Cindy: _She hosts a tv show, she rides a rodeo, she plays the base in a band. _

_she's an astronaut, ballete at the parkin lot, a farmer workin the land._

_She is a champion, she gets the gold, she's a ballerina, the star of the show._

_She's not just a pretty face, she's got everything it takes._

_She has a fashion line, a journalist for time, coaches a football team._

_she's a geoligist, a romance novelist, she is a mother of three._

_she is a soldier, she is a wife, she is a surgeon, she'll save your life._

_She's not just a pretty face, she's got everything it takes, she's the mother of the human race, she's not just a pretty face. _

_(musical bridge)_

_She is your waitress, she is your judge, she is your teacher, she is every woman in the world._

_she flies an airplane, she drives a subway train, i'm not you're palms naturally._

_she's on the council, she's on the board, she's a politician, she praises the lord. _

_she's not just a pretty face, she's got everything it takes, she's the mother of the human race, she's not just a pretty face. _

The crowd went wild! They absolutly loved it! Cindy smiled and left the stage. the last act was Spongebob's. the crowd cheered like last time, but not as loud as the did with Cindy's act. Mr. Krabbs got a lot of money off the deal by charging people before they came in. Since there was a lot of people he got a lot of money. After the whole thing was over Spongebob and Cindy went home. When they thought that things would calm down for a while things just got more exciting for them.

(A/N: You know what that means guys. The baby's comin! I can't wait! What will it be? More on the next chapter! R&R please. Otomos!)


	11. Welcome to parenthood

(A/N: Yay!!!! The baby's here!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it. R&R please. Otomos!)

Chapter 11: Welcome to parenthood

When the day came for their baby to finally show, Spongebob was at work. He was unusually anxious today, probably cause he knew the baby was due any day now. What he didn't know was that it was coming today; at least until Sandy burst through the front doors in frantics.

Sandy: Spongebob! Hurry! We've gotta get to the hospital!

Spongebob: Why's that?

Sandy: There's no time for that now! Cindy's having the baby!

Spongebob: Oh!-running- Let's go!

-at the hospital-

Spongebob:-to the receptionist- I'm looking for Cindy Squarepants.

Receptionist:-pointing down the hall- Down the hall to your left.

Spongebob: Thanks!-runs down the hall-

When he got to the room Cindy was almost through(pretty quick for labor if you think about it). She smiled when she saw him. He sat down next to her and Sandy sat in another part of the room. The sweat on her face told them that this wasn't exactly easy to get through. She took one deep breath and gave the next push all she got. and then just like that it was all over. The doctors cut the imbilical cord and took the baby over to the sink to get cleaned. Cindy gave a breath of relief. A few minutes later the doctor brought back the baby in a pink blanket.

Dr.: Congradulations. It's a girl.

Cindy: Thank you.

Sandy: So, what're you gonna name her?

Cindy: Hmmm...-observing her- She has beautiful blue eyes... i'll name her Owen.

Spongebob: Owen?

Cindy: In my language it means light of the dawn. You should see the sunrise somtime. That is quite a sight...

Spongebob: Owen it is then.

Cindy: Here.-gives him the baby- Your turn.

Spongebob:-takes baby-

Holding her for the first time gave him an undescribable feeling. This gave him true evidence that he was now a father. And that is quite a feeling. Even he could tell you that. And even now Cindy felt trouble with something. she never told her mother she was pregnant or married. How was she going to explain this especially when she gave a big show about her inheritance. She tried not to show her feelings whilist Spongebob or Sandy were in the same room as her. She thought better of the situation and thought to tell her mother once she was able to get out of the hospital(they usually keep you overnight when you have a baby). That night she noticed neither of her or the baby could sleep. She couldn't tell why that was, but she couldn't sleep due to her thoughts. She always seemed to be troubled at night with her thoughts and she realized this. She figured she better get her act together if she was going to be a good mother. She finally fell asleep along with the baby. The next day she went home and was greeted by the postman who had a package for her.

Postman: Package for Cindy Squarepants.

Cindy: Thank you.

Postman: Sign here.-holds up a board with a piece of paper on it-

Cindy: Alright.-signs- Who's it from?

Postman: Some woman; said you'd need it.

Cindy: Thanks again.

Postman: Whatever.-leaves-

Cindy:-opens up the package- A baby carrier.-looks at the return address and smiles- Thanks mother.-goes inside-

Spongebob: You're home!

Cindy: Yes and look my mother gave me a baby carrier.

Spongebob: Great!

Cindy: I know. We don't have to carry her manually all the time.

A good time nonetheless. Cindy never expected that her mother would know about this. She probably figured that Janet told her all about it. The next day she thought of taking Owen shopping together. However a funny surprise came up while they were shopping.

(A/N: What's the funny surprise waiting for her? More on the next chapter. Review please. Otomos!)


	12. A pocketpicking experience

(A/N: The funny suprise is-crowd walks by- There isn't that funny?! If you want some more info about it R&R! Otomos!)

Chapter 12: A pocketpicking experience

Cindy had to go into town to pick up groceries and she wanted to show Owen around the town. However Owen has her own little secret to tell about her little sashe in town with the other citizens. This started when they were window shopping in town for no apparrent reason. A guy dressed to look rich with a tuxedo, top hat, you know the works. He happened to have a pocket watch hanging from his back pocket when it happen to catch Owen's eye.

Owen:-reaches for it and grabs it by the chain-

Cindy: Owen, please sit still. This baby carrier is a little heavy.-moves along-

Owen:-puts the pocket watch in her diaper-

The guy didn't know that his pocket watch was missing until a few moments later.

Kid: Excuse me sir, do you have the time?

Guy: Why sure it's-notices his pocket watch is gone- My watch! Where'd it go?! Someone stole my watch!

Cindy: Oh dear, i hope they find whoever took it.

Owen:-claps her hands and giggles-

Cindy: Well i'm glad one of us sees humor in this.

Then when they were in the store someone had their wallet halfway out of their back pocket when that too caught Owen's eye. Cindy was waiting in line and dropped something.

Cindy:-drops loose change- Oops.-bends over-

Owen:-easily grabs the wallet-

Cindy:-gets back up- There we go.

Owen:-puts wallet in her diaper-

Again this one didn't know of his missing wallet until it was his turn at the register.

Clerk: That's 5.50.

Guy: Okay.-notices his wallet's missing- Hey! Someone stole my wallet!

Cindy: There seems to be a theif about the town.

Owen:-giggles-

Cindy: I don't see the humor in this.

Other guy: We should go home and lock up our doors and windows!

People: Yeah!-run out the store-

Cindy: I guess that would sound reasonable.-leaves-

They went home to try out the idea and when it came time to change Owen's diaper they found two surprises waiting for them.

Cindy: That's the pocket watch the man in town was missing!

Spongebob: And here's a wallet!

Cindy: I guess Owen has a pocketpicking phase.

Spongebob: How long will this last?

Cindy: Maybe a few weeks or shorter. It really depends on her decision.

Spongebob: Great...

Cindy: I'll return them to their rightful owners the next time i go into town which will be tomorrow. But to make sure nothing else gets stolen i suggest to keep Owen here. It is your day off tomorrow.

Spongebob: Well sure i could watch her.

Cindy: Thank you.

Spongebob: No problem.

-next day-

Cindy went into town to return the pocket watch and the wallet to the people they were stolen from. Since she could find neither of them she thought to go to the police so that they would return the two items to their owners.

Cindy: Excuse me.

Police fish: Can i help you miss?

Cindy: Yes. I was hoping you could return these items to their owners since my daughter is going through a pocketpicking phase and took these from them. She'll be through with the phase in a few weeks or shorter.

Police fish: I'll see what i can do.

Cindy: Thank you.-leaves-

That night Cindy had the best sleep in her life for some reason. This time she wasn't troubled by her thoughts or any stalkers. But one thing is for sure, what's going to come will definitely be the last time it does. Cindy certainly saw to that.

(A/N: What could be the thing to come? More on the next chapter. Review! Otomos!)


	13. A bad interaction

(A/N: Here it is folks, the final chapter. This one won't be a good one though. With that i mean that something bad will happen not that the chapter sucks. Well you know what to do, R&R. Otomos!)

Chapter13: A bad interaction

Cindy awoke in the early morning about 6:00am to a sound just outside. At first she thought it was Bruno since she still remembered what he last said to her "You owe me a brother." Those words echoed in her head as the memory came back again and again. And then another thought came, the riddle. "No matter what you do, you will never be rid of the haunting memory of me." Could Bruno be the one who contacted her? After all the voice was oddly familiar, but she could never figure it out. It had to be, it just had to be. She went outside to investigate the noise and instead of Bruno making the noise it was Patrick. He tripped over himself and bumped into the side of the house.

Cindy: Hello, Patrick.

Pat.: Oh hi, Cindy.

Cindy: Have you seen anyone sneaking around lately?

Pat.: Huh?

Cindy:-shakes her head- Nevermind. See you later, Patrick.

Pat.: Bye.

Cindy closed the door and laughed to herself about Patrick's accident outside. She decided to go for a walk today, just for the exercise. She figured she'd only be gone for a few minutes. She got dressed and went outside. She walked into town only to find Bruno standing outside the laundramat. She wanted to know if he was the one who contacted her that day.

Bruno: You? What do you want?

Cindy: Did you contact me a few weeks before your brother died?

Bruno: Do you like reminding me?

Cindy: Just answer my question please so i can get home to my daughter.

Bruno: And now you're being pushy.-sighs-

Cindy: Bruno, i'm not going to get sucked into one of your little games. Just answer my question.

Bruno: If i could i would've answered it.

Cindy: So you didn't?

Bruno: No.

Cindy: Who would?

Bruno: How would i know? I don't live inside your head you know.

Cindy: Remember those people that kidnapped your brother?

Bruno:-sarcasticly- How can i forget?

Cindy: Who were they?

Bruno: I don't know. I couldn't see their faces. What i do know is that they always go around kidnapping people for ransom, but the incident with my brother was unusually strange of them.

Cindy: Where can i find them?

Bruno: You wouldn't have any luck finding them, they're omni presence. Besides, don't you have a daughter to go home to?

Cindy:-glares at him-

Bruno: Thought so.

Cindy: Fine.-leaves-

Bruno:-to himself- I would suggest to sleep with one eye open tonight if you want to keep your daughter.-turns and leaves-

That night something kept telling Cindy to stay awake, but she couldn't help but doze off. Bruno had slipped into the house and found Owen in her crib. She wasn't sleeping instead she was playing with Gary who was at the foot of her crib. Gary was trying to help her sleep by having her to use up all of her energy on playing with him. Bruno snuck up on Gary and flung him into another room. Gary was okay, but Bruno got away with Owen. Gary went to wake up the closest person to him which was Cindy.

Gary: Meow(Wake up! Wake up! Owen's been kidnapped!)

Cindy: What?! Who did this?!

Gary: Meow(I don't know some guy snuck up behind me and threw me into the next room.)

Cindy:-runs to Owen's crib and picks up a black strand of hair- Bruno...-balles fists and slams one on the crib- I'm going after him, tell Spongebob okay?

Gary: Meow(He'll be looking for you and Owen)

Cindy: Cover for me.-leaves-

She easily tracked him down with her skills of tracking. She found them at a warehouse. Bruno was waiting for her in the storage place of the warehouse which is usually big in those places. He was armed with a special spear(from the first story) and ready to fight. Cindy was armed with nothing, but a dark look on her face which meant that unless you know how to survive her, run. Owen, however, was laying on top of box in another place of the warehouse. Bruno striked first and missed, Cindy grabbed the spear and twisted it out of his possesion. She struck and got a hit on his side. He retrieved another spear from behind a crate and struck at her. She blocked it easily. Soon it became a berage of striking, blocking, and hits. Pretty soon they were beginning to run out of energy. Both were breathing heavily from pain and tiring. Thinking quick, Bruno tripped Cindy with his spear and she dropped her spear. It rolled to a place out of reach. Bruno was advancing on her with a smile on his face. He raised his spear.

Bruno: I'll only say this one more time, have a nice flight.

Cindy:-thinking quick--pulls out her pocketknife and throws it at a beam just above him-

Bruno: What?

Cindy:-rolles over and grabbs spear--stands up- Think twice.-stabbes spear into another beam-

The beam lead to another which lead to the one above him. The pocket knife was going to conduct the electricity from the spear to him, electricuting him. And just like that the fight was over. Cindy threw the spear and walked over to Owen. She hugged Owen for a few minutes and went on her way home. This scenerio was done and over with.

(A/N: So how was it? Come on i want to know. Update: I'm going to make another story relating to this where Owen is older. About 15 years old. It's called Peruvalas's return: The quest for King Neptune's trident. Sounds good huh? Review please! Otomos et beyton!)


	14. NBS Footage 1

(A/N: Oooo more NBS footage to show! But i think this might be the only one. Even so R&R! Otomos!)

NBS Footage 1: Playing with darkness

Bruno snuck around the back of a warehouse to meet up with someone. Someone mysterious and pure evil. He found himself alone in the back of the warehouse confused at where this figure might be.

Bruno: Coward...-turns to leave-

A dark figure appeared in front of him.

?????: Coward am i?

Bruno: No. I just figured you didn't show so..

?????: Oh you just figured. Well since i'm here perhaps you can contribute before we begin?

Bruno:-sighs- Fine. Go ahead.-holds up his arm-

?????:-takes out a black knife and scratches him with it-

Bruno: Ah! Take it easy with that thing.

?????:-holds hand over the wound and sucks out some sort of black smoke- Ahhh yes. Much better.

Bruno:-rubbing his arm- Can we get down to buisness already?

?????: In a hurry are we? For what?

Bruno: I'm not in a hurry.

?????: Indeed. What have you found out?

Bruno: Which information do you want first?

?????: Her's.

Bruno: Well she's getting married in two days and she's going to have a baby.

?????: -intirgued- Really? Elaborate.

Bruno: They're not to sure what they're having, but we'll have to wait and see.

?????: When that child is born the first chance you get you bring it to me. Is that understood?

Bruno: Yes.

?????: Tell me the other information.

Bruno: They're planning to install a new security system for the trident. This one seems more advanced.

?????: Are they now?-evilly laughs- Perfect....

Bruno: What do you mean?

?????: He's always been bragging about this new security system that he'll get and now that we know what type it is it should be child's play to get through it.

Bruno:....

?????: When that trident is left in that chamber you will hack through the security system and bring it to me.

Bruno: Understood.

?????: It will be his greatest downfall when i get my hands on that trident and rule the seven seas! Then i, Peruvalas, will not only rule the seven seas, but i will show that two-bit King whose more powerful and devious.-evilly laughs-

(A/N: OMG! Bruno's been working for Peruvalas the whole time! Yikes... Well review for me! Otomos et Beyton!)


End file.
